


Twins

by projekt_azrael



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, One Shot, Pregnancy, catradora, catradora fan kid, catradora fan kids, fic with art, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projekt_azrael/pseuds/projekt_azrael
Summary: a quick one shot fic of a soft moment with Catradora's little family early in the morning
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 333





	Twins

**Author's Note:**

> a sequel to Nesting and a prequel to my collab project

The sun peeked between the curtains of their bedroom with a small breeze. Catra breathed deep as her eyes fluttered open to greet the warm morning light. Just as she began to stir from sleep, easily enough did the rest of her family follow. Catra chuckled quietly to herself after feeling Finn’s tiny purrs as they stretched their legs out against her back. “Hey you.” She turned to look over one shoulder and greet her little blonde bed head. 

Finn raised their head in attention with a soft chirp and a toothy smile. Their groggy bright blue eyes finally fluttered opened from deep sleep as they clumsily crawled over Catra’s shoulder and flopped down in front of her face. 

Catra giggled in amusement and pulled her kit in for a tight hug as she sat upright and tickled her nose against their belly in a slew of messy kisses. Finn squealed in glee and flailed their little legs about before giving Catra’s ear a gentle nibble in playful retaliation. Easily enough did the two Magicats fill the room with loud enough purrs to wake the last member of their little family. 

For _now_ it was little. It wouldn’t be long until they would add two more to their trio. 

_Twins_. 

Neither Adora nor Catra knew that was even possible; granted, the Horde didn’t really teach them anything other than war and military tactics. At first Catra assumed something was wrong given the vast differences between her previous and current pregnancy. Turns out, there was just more than one kit. An unexpected surprise, but an exciting one at that - _especially_ for little Finn. They were more than ecstatic to learn they would have not one, but _two_ little sisters to play with. 

Adora turned over in bed and lazily curled an arm around Catra’s big belly to pull her in closer. 

The brunette paused her relentless tickle attack on Finn and switched her attention down to her other blonde bed head wrapped around her body. Catra scoffed at her wife and lightly flicked the tip of her tail beneath Adora’s nose to fully wake her up. “Yes, Princess?” She teased through a gentle laugh. 

Adora chuckled underneath her messy blonde mop and let out a big stretch as she sat upright in bed. She traced the fingers of her hand through her scalp to clear the hair from her face and nuzzled her nose against Catra’s shoulder. The blonde adjusted her seating position easily enough and wrapped both arms around her babies from behind, pressing a long and gentle kiss to the back of the brunette’s neck. 

Catra chuckled, set Finn down in her lap, and brushed a hand through Adora’s hair. “Well, good morning, you two.” 

Adora grumbled against the back of Catra’s neck in greeting. “How did you sleep?” She asked through a groggy voice and breathed in deep against her wife’s fur. “The girls didn’t give you too much trouble, right?” Already did Adora’s hands begin to subconsciously massage along the underside of Catra’s bump. 

The brunette huffed tiredly and glanced down at her swollen belly. The sun had just barely begun to rise, and Finn had already made themselves comfortable in her lap with both little paws pressed up against their mama’s belly. “Define _too_ _much_.” She teased and cast a sassy smirk back at Adora. Finn giggled in amusement upon feeling their little sisters kick in greeting. “And now that _everybody’s_ awake...” Catra pressed a firm palm against the spot where the twins stretched and moved about. 

“Uh oh.” Adora chuckled and moved her hands up to the sides of Catra’s huge belly, gently scratching her fingers through the soft fur. “Are you two being naughty?” 

“No be naughty!” Finn replied to the bump with a stern yet playful tone. Although, it didn’t take long for them to be the one to encourage their siblings after finding such joy of feeling the twins move around. 

Catra gently threaded her claws through Finn’s tussled mane and gave a hushed groan of discomfort through a smile. She didn’t have the heart to steal away her kit’s excitement but could also only handle so much kicking so early in the day. If she thought Finn was relentless during her pregnancy, now she had to deal with two of them. It didn’t help that the girls liked to play fight in such a tight space, and of course, Adora’s magical connection was still ever so present. At least Catra had an easy fix sitting right behind her. “Adora, would you mind telling your children to ease up on my bladder?” She huffed and directed the blonde’s hands to exactly where she needed them. 

The healing touch instantly started up but wasn’t without a little playful banter. “ _My_ children?” Adora snickered. “They get just a _little_ too rough on your insides and you’ve already disowned them?” The warmth of her breath beat against the scar on Catra’s neck. 

Catra flicked a claw against her wife’s chin in retaliation. “ _You_ were the one that put two of them in me, so _you_ have to make them behave.” She sassed and handed Finn over to Adora so she could get up. 

“But Entrapta said having twins was a random chance!” Adora fought in rebuttal. 

“She’s been wrong before.” Catra didn’t miss a beat as she tossed a sly grin over one shoulder before scooting herself to the edge of the bed. 

Adora gently set Finn down on the sheets beside her legs and quickly moved to help her wife stand. Catra gave a slight sigh of annoyance, partly because she didn’t _want_ any help standing up, and partly because she _needed_ help standing up. Reluctantly, she pressed her hands against Adora’s forearms and slowly rose from the bed with a hushed grunt. Her stare was only level with Adora’s bust but she could still see that smug look out of the corner of her eye. Catra glanced up and met the blonde’s dopey grin and gentle eyes. She scoffed quietly as the corner of her lips curled into a smile. “What?” 

Adora shrugged. “I just love you.” Her hands gently stroked the fur on the underside of Catra’s arms. “That’s all.” 

The brunette practically rolled her eyes, she knew she liked being flattered but playful banter was always more her style. “And you were only reminded of this after helping your _very_ pregnant wife stand up because she can’t do it on her own anymore?” Catra cocked an eyebrow high and leaned in just close enough to give her wife a kiss but didn’t. “How touching.” The warmth of her breath practically stung the surface of Adora’s sensitive lips before she walked away. 

Correction… _waddled_ away. 

Adora quietly snickered to herself, mostly in adoration of her wife and her big pregnant belly. Although, a small part of her couldn’t help but giggle seeing Catra’s cute little waddle.

The brunette’s ears flicked back while her tail thrashed about in annoyance as she stopped at the bathroom door. “Shut it.” She grumbled and peered over her shoulder. “ _You_ did this to me.” 


End file.
